


The Precinct

by Bacop1



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 04:43:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10404207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacop1/pseuds/Bacop1
Summary: Post 2x17.  One shots and short tales adding to the Maggie backstory.  Maggie at work. NCPD gets a role.  I'm pretty horrible at summaries.  Sanvers.  Possible supercorp.





	1. The Record.

Maggie watched the African American female pace back and forth behind the massive metal desk. The woman sighed twice. She took off the khaki colored suit jacket and angrily put it on the back to the chair. She rolled up her sleeves and flexed her fingers. Lt. Angela Jones slammed her hand onto the top of her desk. 

"Tell me again why the hell I shouldn't suspend you Detective Sawyer."

"I had further information-". Maggie Sawyer started to explain. 

"You know what I don't wanna know." The supervisor said as she put her hand on her hips. 

"I've got McConnel complaining that you took his collar. I've got downtown every damn day calling my office wondering why the hell the Science Division seems to be passing off more cases to the Feds than ANY other unit in the department. Your squad Sgt. says you aren't checking in with him like you should. "

Maggie sat quietly in the chair with her hands folded in her lap. 

Lt Jones sighed. "And I've got my best Detective letting Suspects go because of clerical issues."

"I'm sorry LT." Maggie said. "I was just trying to do the right thing."

Lt. Jones sat down in the leather chair behind the desk littered with paperwork. 

"Sawyer. You were a rock star in Narcotics. You raised hell in Special Services. You have done exceptionally well here in the SD. But bottom line is we are a team. A unit. I know you're used to running around on your own. I know what happened with your old partner..."

"That has nothing to do with-" Maggie interjected angrily. 

The Lieutenant raised a hand to halt the argument. 

"I have absolutely no desire to do this. But the brass are pushing me to make an example. You're humping a post car for the next week. Uniformed patrol. Ride out the week. No complaints. You come home to the SD with no tick marks in your jacket and we go back to normal."

Maggie but the inside of her lip in frustration. "Yes ma'am."

Maggie stood and turned for the door. 

"Sawyer." Jones said. 

Maggie stopped and turned. 

"You're my best detective Maggie. You really care about the alien population. I still got guys that think this is a joke. Some think these aliens are a waste of time. The future is now. And I'm hoping that you can rub off on the rest of the unit. Help them. Train them."

Maggie nodded slightly. 

"There's a reason you hold the Precicnt Record for arrests Maggie. There's also a reason you have more community awards and letters of thanks in you file folder than the rest of the division combined."

"I broke my own record Lt. The bust today puts me at 32." Maggie smirked. 

Lt. Jones shook her head. "Duly Noted smart ass."

Maggie smiled. "Would you be angry if I told you it was worth it?"

Lt Jones smiled. "Get out of here Sawyer. And make sure to tell those Feds you keep in your back pocket that your first loyalty is to NCPD. "

"Yes ma'am." She replied as she walked out into the squad room. She sat at her desk and began organizing the case folders sitting on top. 

A smug looking Detective McConnel walked over. "I hear you're headed back to patrol." He said with an attitude. 

"I hear You're still number two on the arrest record McConnel."

"Whatever." He said. "Enjoy being back in uniform."

She grabbed her jacket and walked past him. She turned and faced him and tossed him a cheap Bic pen. 

He caught it awkwardly. 

"Well look at that Brad. You did catch 'something' today. Next time remember to sign your warrants tough guy." She said with a crooked smile. Several other detectives chuckled at Maggie and her comments. 

She strode out the door and walked into the station garage. She rounded the corner on level 3 and grinned when she saw Alex Danvers leaning against her patrol car. 

"Sawyer." Alex said as she gently kissed her girlfriend's cheek. 

"Danvers." She replied as she held Alex's hand. 

"I owe you an apology Maggie." 

"We are good." Maggie said. 

"But-". 

Maggie cut her off with a passionate kiss. Alex whimpered slightly as Maggie's tongue brushed hers. Alex threaded her hands through Maggie's hair and thanked goodness she was leaning against the solid surface of the police car. 

As they broke apart they were both breathless. 

"I'm booted to patrol for a week as punishment."Maggie said as she caught her breath. "I got tuned up by my Lt. For letting Winn go..."

"I'm Sorry babe. Take me home. Maybe I can make it up to you?" Alex asked shyly. She bit her lip and looked Maggie up and down before opening the passenger side door to the patrol car and slipping inside. 

"Oh yeah? How do you plan on doing that?" Maggie asked as she settled into the driver's seat. 

Alex hummed softly. "At this point in torn between seeing what kind of punishment you get for being such a bad girl at work...or......seeing if I can entice uniformed Officer Sawyer to let me off with a warning."

Maggie's mouth parted slightly as both scenarios ran through her head. 

"Guess I should test out the lights and sirens before I hit the streets next week huh?" Maggie said with a smile. 

She peeled wheels as she exited the garage and flipped on the lights and sirens as Alex's laughter filled the inside of the car. 

It was worth it indeed.


	2. Smallest Witness

Alex Danvers leaned on the wall in the observation room. Kara sat in one of the empty chairs and twisted her hands together. 

Both were still trying to process what exactly had happened three short hours ago. Both trying to come to terms with the fact that out of the family of four, only the youngest daughter survived. At least she was the only person found. Sadly the amount of blood in the storage locker most likely explained the fate of Dr. Allen Traeger, his wife Helen and their teenage son Scott. The only survivor was six year old Margaret. The DEO had worked with Dr. Traeger in the past hoping to use his research in stem cells as a way to better treat wounded combat operatives. The good doctor was a trauma surgeon at National City General and was renowned as an amazing healer. It was the trauma of all the injuries he saw that inspired him to try and further the healing properties of stem cells and more recently the stem cells of National City's new alien neighbors. 

It seemed that his kidnapping was related to that work as well. They were still trying to pinpoint who exactly would take the family. Surveillance gave a partial tag on the non descript van that took the Traegers which led to a shell corporation that led them to the storage unit. Kara and Alex had been shocked at the image of the child in the corner of the room when they lifted the metal gates. They quickly carried her away from the gruesome scene and at the request of J'onn, took her to the local police precinct to hopefully place her with another family member, or sadly social services. 

Kara spoke first. "She hasn't spoken since we rescued her."

Alex nodded. "She's in shock. And there's no telling how much the trauma impacted her. We may never know what happened there."

"I hoped that Supergirl would convince her to tell what happened,but I had no luck." Kara said sadly. 

They looked through the one way mirror and watched as Margaret fiddled with the straw of her fountain soda. A female detective sat quietly next to her trying to get her to open up. But it seemed to be futile. 

Lt. Jones walked into the room. 

"Special Agent Danvers. Any luck?" the ranking officer asked. 

"No ma'am. Not a word." Alex said with a sigh. 

Lt. Jones glanced over at Kara. "We don't usually allow reporters to observe interviews-"

Kara held up both hands in front of her. "Oh no ma'am I'm here in a completely unprofessional..."

Lt Jones raised an eyebrow. 

"Uh that is-" Kara stammered lightly. "Well I'm here off the record. I just want to help."

Both Alex and Kara looked up as they saw new movement in the room. The door swung open and a uniformed Maggie Sawyer walked into the room. The female detective gave Maggie a smile and patted her shoulder as she walked out of the room. The little girl looked up at the new person with awe. Alex watched as the child took in Maggie's appearance. Dark blue uniform sharply creased. The National City Police Department badge gleaming over her left pocket. Shiny name plate over the other emblazoned with M.Sawyer. Lether gunbelt, well worn but lightly shined. And the woman occupying the uniform, dark hair pulled back into a smooth tight bun. 

"Hi." Maggie said with a dimpled smile. 

Lt Jones looked over at Kara and Alex Danvers. As they joined each other standing at the large glass window. 

"Sawyer's my best, figured it was worth a shot." 

Maggie sat down next to Margaret. She pulled her police notebook from her rear pants pocket and began to draw. She didn't say anything. But she had the child's attention. Margaret looked over Maggie's shoulder to see what she was doing. The girl bit her lip as she squinted her eyes. 

"Here you go. We can draw together in you want." Maggie said softly as she tore out a few pages and handed the girl her other pen. 

Margaret tentatively reached out and took the pen. She looked around the room suspicously then began to draw. Minutes went by in silence as the two drew pictures. 

The little girl kept glancing at Maggie. 

"All done?" Maggie asked. 

The girl nodded slightly. "Can I see?" Maggie asked. The girl nodded again. 

Maggie picked up the paper. "Cool picture! Supergirl! This looks just like her!"

Margaret shrugged her shoulders. 

"Hey I have a friend who works with Supergirl. Should we give this to her?" Maggie asked. 

Margaret nodded. 

"Well how bout you sign your name right here so she can know who to thank." 

The girl took the pen and wrote out her name, tongue slightly hanging out of the corner of her mouth. 

"No way!" Maggie said with a smile. "We have the same first name!"

The girl smiled. 

"My friends call me Maggie though. Do you have a nickname?"

The girl shook her head no....then moments later said softly. 

"Scott calls me Mag-Pie."

Maggie nodded. "He's your brother." The girl nodded. 

"I wanna go home." Margaret said sadly. 

"Ok Margaret. I can help you."

"You're a police officer right?" The girl asked quietly. "And you have to help people?"

Maggie nodded. 

"Can you find my family?"

Maggie was caught off guard. Perhaps the trauma had impacted the girl's memory. From the intel she got before entering the interview it appeared that the girl's family had been killed. 

"Well..." Maggie began.

"Cause the monster who took them told them he was gonna beat them up before they left me there." 

Maggie hestitated. "Margaret...I want to help you but I need your help first. Can you be brave and tell me what happened?"

The girl stood up and walked over to Maggie and extended her arms. Maggie lifted her into her lap and the girl lay her head on the officer's shoulder. Lightly playing with the badge on her chest. 

"The monster hit my mommy. And my brother. My daddy was crying. The monster wanted my dad to fix the other monster. It was hurt and bleeding a lot. "

Kara grabbed her sister's hand. This was it. 

She stopped talking and looked into Maggie's face. "My daddy said he'd fix the monster if he let us go. The monster got real mad and pushed me down. Then he heard some big booms and grabbed my family and they went away."

Maggie nodded. 

"Then Supergirl and the army lady saved me."

Kara and Alex looked at each other and smiled with pride. Working together, saving lives. Danvers sisters at their best. 

Maggie smiled. "You are so tough Margaret."

"Like you?" The girl asked 

"Nah. Tougher. Tougher than Supergirl even." Maggie said softly. 

Alex bumped Kara's hip with her own. 

Margaret smiled. 

"I need one more thing Margaret. Can you draw the monster?"

Alex held her breath. Smart. So smart. If they had even a badly drawn image, any unique features could be cross referenced with the alien registry. 

The girl shook her head no and gripped Maggie tight around the neck. Maggie slipped her hands around the girl's back and began to whisper in the girl's ear. Alex couldn't hear her words. 

The girl nodded and began to draw. Minutes later Maggie stood as Margaret's grandparent were ushered into the room. 

Maggie walked into the observation room. Three sets of eyes were boring through her. Desperate for information. 

"It's a kid drawing but from the third eye and gills I'm gonna say the kidnapper is a Sirenicon. I've heard chatter about them possibly occupying the old fishery west of the city." Maggie said confidently. 

Lt Jones smiled. "I'll notify SWAT and HNT." She strode out the door. 

Kara and Alex approached her. "That was amazing." Kara said. 

"It'll probably piss off my command but maybe you can get word to Supergirl that the fishery is east of the city." Kara smiled and walked to the door. 

"Coming?" She called to Alex. 

"Yeah I'll catch up." 

Kara smiled and shut the door. 

Maggie sank down into a chair and exhaled a shaky breath. Her hands shook slightly from the adrenaline dump. 

Alex kneeled in front of her and grasped her hands. She kissed the softly. 

"You were incredible." Alex said as she looked into Maggie's eyes. 

"It's hard every time. With kids." Maggie said. 

Alex nodded. 

"Go. Your sister needs the backup. We will meet you down there." Maggie said as she stood. 

Alex smoothed her hands down the front of Maggie's uniform. Pausing briefly on the badge. She lightly kissed her lips. "You're a hero Maggie."

"Be safe. Go." Maggie said. 

Alex turned and joined Kara in the hallway. "J'onn is aware and has a strike team en route." Kara said. "He set up surveillance and says he has eyes on the family. They're alive." Kara said with excitement. 

As they exited the building Kara wrapped her arms around her sister and they took off into the air making it to the site in no time at all. 

Thanks to Maggie they had a chance. 

Less than 30 minutes later the two "monsters" were in custody and Margaret's family was saved. 

Supergirl stood in her typical superhero pose, cape flapping in the wind as numerous NCPD vehicles approached. 

Maggie exited her patrol car and opened the rear door. Margaret and her grandparents exited and approached her, awestruck. 

"I hear you're the hero that saved everyone." Supergirl said to Margaret. The girl beamed, jaw wide open as the hero spoke to her. "And a pretty great artist!" Supergirl said as she held up the child's drawing. 

"Thank you!" The grandparents said as they hugged the girl of steel. 

Supergirl smiled. "Actually..." she began to interject that Maggie was the real person who deserved thanks. 

Just then the Traeger's exited a DEO medical van.   
Maggie interrupted her "Actually there they are. Go ahead." 

She said happily as the child and grandparents rushed forward embracing their newly freed family. 

Alex joined Supergirl and Maggie as they watched the reunion. 

"You didn't let me tell them." Kara said with a frown. 

Maggie shrugged. "You're the hero in this town. I'm good with that."

Just then Margaret broke away from her family and laughed herself into a fierce hug at Maggie's legs. 

"Thank you Maggie!" the girl said through her tears. 

Maggie kneeled and hugged the child. She handed her a business card. "Any time you need me you can call ok?" Maggie said. 

"Kay-" she said with a smile. The girl handed Maggie a folded piece of paper. Then turned and ran back to her family. Alex put her hand on Maggie's shoulder as she opened the slip of paper to find a childlike drawing of herself in uniform holding a child's hand. 

"Seems like there are lots of heroes in this town." Alex said as she kissed Maggie's cheek. 

Just then Lt Jones approached. "West Sawyer?"

"Did I say west?" Maggie said with a smirk. 

Alex and Kara giggled as Lt Jones shook her head. "You know I can make this uniform thing permanent Sawyer. I swear you are the most infuriating....". She was cut off by her cel phone ringing. 

"Yes Chief. Yes sir they have been recovered. No casualties....". Lt Jones turned and made a pointed look at Maggie. She pointed her two fingers at her own eyes. Then pointed them at Maggie. She walked away to continue her call. 

"Ready to go home?" Alex asked. 

Maggie nodded. "Let's go home."


	3. The Locker

Maggie sat on the hard wooden bench in front of the row of greyish blue lockers. 

The door of her locker, locker #22, stood open. She rolled her neck and stared straight ahead. She was exhausted. Six hours of overtime on a stakeout that didn't pan out. She hung her vest on the "Tuff Hook" hangar and slipped it into the metal rung. She stood and looked at the miscellaneous items hung up just inside the door. 

A "Saint Michael" prayer card. A thin blue line sticker with the ID number of a fallen officer along with his End of Watch date. A photograph of herself and another officer, Officer Jeremy Webster, at their academy graduation. It was his ID number on the sticker. Her friend. Her partner. Killed five years ago next week. 

She reached into the pocket of her jacket and pulled out her wallet. Folded inside was a strip photograph. Black and white prints of her and Alex. They'd found an old fashioned photo booth machine just outside an arcade on the boardwalk. They'd dragged each other inside the booth. Buzzed from the rum they'd drank, and the salt air. They smiled sweetly for the first shot, made silly faces in the next. The next had Maggie and Alex laughing hysterically. The final showed them embraced in a loving kiss. 

She smiled at the memory. 

She tucked the photo into a corner of the locker door and smoothed it down. 

Jeremy would have busted her chops. "Dang Mags. Looks awful serious. I mean her photo in your locker? Might as well buy a ring already yah love machine!" 

She could imagine his voice in her head. Imagine bringing Alex to the famous Webster Backyard BBQ. Their old squad all together. Laughing. Family days. Group vacations. They'd have loved Alex and would have teased her for days about her girl being badass and beautiful! More badass than Maggie herself! She'd have protested, but secretly agreed. 

A slamming locker from another row broke her out of her daydream. 

But that would never be. Jeremy was dead. She and two other squad members had transferred out of Special Services and into other units. Another had been recently promoted. And the other.... Maggie flexed her fists. The other was in jail. Indicted of several felonies. Including conspiracy to commit murder. Jeremy's murder. 

She rubbed her hand over her face. 

Her cell phone buzzed with a text message. 

Alex- "We are just getting to the kareoke bar. Come. Save. Me."

Maggie smiled. 

She replied. "On my way."

She touched her hand to the picture. She'd lost her family as a teenager. Then lost it again when Jeremy was killed. After so many losses she'd never imagine she would allow herself to really feel again. 

Her phone beeped again. It was a photo sent by Winn. Alex had her hands on her face as Kara had a huge smile on hers as she held up the binder of song choices at the bar. Winn's text said. "Better use your sirens officer. Kara signed Alex up to sing I kissed a girl by Katy Perry."

"You'd have liked em Jay." She whispered. "Her especially."

She closed the locker gently and spun the lock.


	4. Charity

Lt Jones stood at the podium in the briefing room answering some pointed questions about the NCPD's latest arrests related to a series of art heists. 

Maggie stood in the back of the room leaning against the doorframe. 

The arrests had been a feather in the cap of the agency and more specifically the science division. 

A reporter stood. "Lt. Jones, if the science division is making such high profile arrests why are we seeing a cut in funding to the unit for FY17?"

Lt. Jones paused. She had been caught off guard. That was unusual. 

"The NCPD,like most other agencies across the nation is facing difficult choices when it comes to budgetary issues. We are dedicated to provide exceptional police service despite any matters that have been decided for the year."

The reporter continued. "Do the cuts have anything to do with the false arrest of Lena Luthor and her political connections?"

Maggie shook her head. Smooth. Full of bullshit but smooth. She'd already seen the effects of the cuts. Two detectives reassigned and overtime slashed. This reporter was really stirring up the pot. 

From the right side of the room she heard some chatter. And with that chatter a woman in a raspberry colored coat stood. Maggie shook her head. Lena Luthor. She removed the coat to reveal a short black dress with silver waist chain. Her hair was pulled back in an impeccable bun. Maggie shook her head again. Teflon. The woman was teflon. 

"Lt. Jones may I join you?" Lena asked. 

The poor Lt. She nodded in the affirmative. A simple press conference blowing up into a three ring circus. 

"As you can see I am here in full support of the NCPD. The Van Gough recovered was from my family's personal collection and I wanted to be here to show that there is not a single feeling of anger towards this dedicated unit." 

Lt. Jones and Lena Luthor shook hands. 

Flashbulbs cracked the air as photos were taken of the exchange. 

"And furthermore," the Luthor continued, "L Corp is officially announcing their partnership with the NCPD Police Foundation. The Foundatuon will be used to encourage National City's businesses and community members to donate funds to be used to help our fine police officers during these difficult fiscal times."

Lt. Jones shook her hand and and thanked her for her partnership. Lt. Jones took the opportunity to speak again. "In light of this new announcement Ms. Luthor I do hope you will be able to join us at our annual Foundation Gala this Friday."

"Oh I wouldn't miss it." She said with a smile. 

With that they concluded the interview. 

Lt. Jones walked to the back of the room as Lena Luthor smiled for photos and spoke to reporters. 

She leaned against the wall next to Maggie. 

"Well Lt. That went to hell quick."

"Tell me about it." She scoffed. "A Luthor on a police foundation. Doesn't feel right."

"I got half the world telling me she's an angel. The other saying she's the devil incarnate waiting to strike." Maggie said as she folded her arms. By the half the world she meant Kara Danvers. Who was so damn convincing that Lena was different then the rest of her family. 

Just then Lena approached them both. "I do hope I'll be seeing both of you at the gala." She said with a smile. 

"Oh we wouldn't miss it." Lt. Jones said cordially. Maggie whipped her head around to stare at her boss in shock. 

Lena excused herself to take a phone call. Maggie noticed the genuine smile on her face as Lena saw the identity of the caller on the smart phone. 

"What the hell boss?"

Lt. Jones smirked. "Get your Class A cleaned up Sawyer. Gala. Friday. I need someone to help me keep an eye on-"

Lena returned. "I do hate to interrupt by that was my good friend Kara Danvers. Formally of CatCo. She was hoping to attend the gala as a part of her new independent blog series..."

"Of course." The Lt commented. "She's more then welcome."

"Lovely." Lena said. "Do excuse me though I have a conference call with Beijing in just a few minutes."

With that she walked away. Strutted was more like it. In the middle of their station, acting as if she owned every brick. 

Lt. Jones exchanged looks with Maggie. 

This would be fun indeed.


End file.
